Under certain regulations, excavations may only be performed where an appropriate dewatering system has been installed (e.g., when digging below the water table). For instance, it may be necessary to lower and maintain the ground water elevation at a minimum of 0.6 meters (two feet) below the base of the excavation. Extracting water or liquid from a site, or controlling its level, may also be relevant for flooding or when a spilling occurred (e.g., resulting in contamination of the site).
In other contexts, water or liquid may be accumulated in a stockpile site.
The present invention provides a solution that is meant to allow for controlling liquid on a site.